Hidden Love
by xoHeyThereMary
Summary: Well It's About A Girl Named Stacey Davidson, She Just Moved To A New School In A New Town. There She Is Surrounded By, Gossip, Love And Drama.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Love

Stacey was the new girl at school...

She had come from a private school two hours away from where she lives now...

She made friends quickly...

She was POPULAR...finally...

She's in grade 7, did I mention?...

Now there's only one problem...

Love...

She likes one guy...

He likes her friend...

Her friend is still in love with her ex...

Her ex likes Stacey...

Stacey thinks he's immature...

Uh-oh

and there's some loser freak who's obsessed with Stacey...

Uh-oh ...again

What's gonna happen?

Rates And Reviews Make Me Happy :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Love

Chapter 1

"Stacey Marie Davidson! Come Down Here For Breakfast!" Alice Davidson - Stacey's Mom - called from downstairs. Stacey grabbed her pillow and slammed it onto her head. No way was she going to school. She refused to start a new school. "NO MOM! I'M NAWT LEAVING THIS BED! I REFUSE! I DON'T WANNA BE HERE! I WANT TO BE BACK IN NEW YORK!" Stacey hollered back. "Get Down Her NOW!" Alice yelled. That was Stacey's cue that there was to be no more argument. When her mother yelled that meant cut it out and do as you were told.

Stacey groggily went downstairs and saw her mother sipping tea, and reading _**Vanity Fair**_ at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Good Morning Honey" her Mother smiled. "Hi Mom" Stacey mumbled back. "I made your favourite, pancakes with blueberries and real maple syrup" she smiled and handed out the plate for Stacey to take. She grabbed it out of her mother's hand and sat down.

She quickly ate, loving the taste but at the same time feeling sick to her stomach. "Thanks for the pancakes" she said to her mom before charging up the stairs to find something to wear. When she got to her room she opened her walk-in-closet and started shuffling through the clothes. After 10 minutes her room was a mess and she had only found a cute pair of jeans. "UGHHH!" Stacey growled madly.

Then she saw - out of the corner of her eye - a green silk cami tee. It was PERFECT! She grabbed it and slid it on. Looking at her self in the mirror with her ah-dorable top and dark wash skinny jeans, she finally felt one tiny speck of confidence. She quickly put on her - very special - lucky leather jacket. She put in cute hoop earrings, put her purity ring on her finger and hooked her charm bracelet onto her tiny wrist. She let out a huge sigh and went downstairs where her backpack - a new shoulder bag from Aeropostale - and her lunch - probably consisting of fruit, vegetables, a dollar for a drink, some type of sandwich and some snack food - were waiting for her.

She saw no sign of her mom and at the moment that was a good thing. Sometimes her mom really bugged her, only because it was because of her that they had to move. What had happened was Alice had been dating a guy for a while and then they decided to move in with each other. Now since Stacey hated his kids she was always getting mad at her mom for making her move. Well, at least if she made friends she could hang with them and nawt stay at home. Good plan.

Her mother came downstairs and stared happily at her daughter. "You look so pretty Stacey" she smiled lovingly at Stacey. She flinched as her mother said that. She hated when people complimented her on how she looked. Sure she was pretty, but why did people have to mention it all the time?

She stared at her mother, studying her. When you looked at her and her mother beside each other it would take you about a minute to realize that they were related. Alice had dark brown hair that was starting to grey - yikes!, hazel eyes, an ivory skin colour and her style - well let's just say it wasn't up to date. Stacey on the other hand, loved fashion, she had - natural - ash blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. It was pretty cool that two people who were so similar in personality could look so different even though they were the same blood.

"So Stace? You ready to start your first day of grade 7" her mom asked, zapping Stacey back to reality. "No" She mumbled, fighting back the tears that so desperately wanted to get out. "What did you say?" her mom asked her, putting her finger to her ear indicating she hadn't heard or understood what Stacey had said. "Umm yeah, let's go now." Stacey answered louder. "Ohkay, let's go" she smiled.

Stacey got on her shoes - black and white plaid converse high tops - and went out side. She breathed in the sweet smell of summer, the trees leaves rustling in the cool breeze. She had to admit, it was a cute little town and her new subdivision was very nice looking. But it just wasn't New York.

As they walked to her new school Father Francis Xavier, she saw many kids walking as well, but she avoided eye contact with them. She even saw people driving their kids and there were some buses heading towards the school.

It took 10 minutes to get there. And as they got closer she saw the top of the school appear in the short distance. Stacey started to get butterflies and in just a few seconds it turned into a very sick feeling. _Shit!_ She thought. This is really happening. She clutched her stomach and started to take deep breathes. In just a few more moments she'd be in a school yard. Alone. Not knowing ANYONE. And that was worse than feeling like you were going to throw-up.


End file.
